In recent years, multicarrier communication apparatuses using an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) scheme draw attention as apparatuses achieving high-speed radio transmission, because such communication apparatuses have resistance to multipath and fading and realize high-quality communication. Further, in multicarrier communication, it is possible to further improve communication quality by applying a technique referred to as modulation and demodulation using a modulation diversity technique or simply as modulation diversity (for example, refer to non-patent document 1).    Non-patent document 01:03 AMGPP TSG RAN WG1 #31 R1-030156 “Modulation diversity for OFDM”